Retinal detachment is a disorder of the eye in which the retina peels away from its underlying layer of support tissue. When the retina becomes detached, bleeding from area blood vessels may cloud the inside of the eye, which is normally filled with vitreous fluid. Central vision becomes severely affected if the macula, the part of the retina responsible for fine vision, becomes detached. The most common types of retinal detachments are often due to a tear or hole in the retina. Eye fluids may leak through this opening. This causes the retina to separate from the underlying tissues, much like a bubble under wallpaper. This is most often caused by a condition called posterior vitreous detachment. Another type of retinal detachment is called tractional detachment. This is seen in people who have uncontrolled diabetes, previous retinal surgery, or have chronic inflammation. If not treated in time, it results in blindness. Initial detachment may be localized, but without rapid treatment the entire retina may detach, leading to vision loss and blindness.
Most people with a retinal detachment will need surgery. Surgery may be done immediately or after a short period of time.